Rozelinda Mayfair
NAME: Rozelinda Mayfair (but everyone cuts it short to either Roz or Roze) AGE: 17 GENDER: Female ORIENTATION: Straight APPEARANCE: Roz stands 5 foot 11 tall, her body is muscular built and she hardly wears any make-up (just concealer, lipgloss and rouge) since she's a bit too lazy for that. She has very long legs, shoulder-length curly brown hair (which she puts curlers into so yeah, she isn't like a slob who doesn't do anything for her looks), a pale skin and big brown eyes with large matching eyebrows. She's in good shape. She has fairly small breasts and isn't very curvy. She wears something simple like jeans, trainers and a stretchy shirt or shorts, sandles and a regular top. PERSONALITY: Roz comes off as a cold ice queen who chose to stay distant from people, afraid that she'd get too attached to them and then hurt by opening up. When with friends, Roz is a lot more outspoken, sarcastic and loud but still has her vulnerable side shown when her friends or when it comes to her younger sister Rita who is suffering from leukemia. She's still a loyal person and after a year of rest and not following school so she could keep an eye on her sick sister, she has now started her study (English literature) once again as a 'side project' and is hoping she can finish it in a few years. She is, while not showing emotion at all, not a complete bitch or something. In fact, she takes care of people and loves it. She would take someone new or alone with her and join them into her group. She is and acts very independent and alltogether some people do mistake her for being a big bitch or a "princess". STREGNTHS: Loyal, physically very strong, good runner, independant and manages to keep her calm in dangerous situations. WEAKNESSES: Highly vulnerable when it comes to her family or friends, overly protective, keeps a distance to anyone not close to her, uses sarcasm as a self meganism not to let remarks hurt her, she's far from persuasive to anyone who isn't in her friend circle, tends to overstress herself by helping others and shoves her personal problems aside by diving into other people's. She also comes off as a bitch on the surface as she doesn't show emotion or compassion and doesn't seem to be very needy of friends, she's alone as much as she hangs out with her group. LIKES: Her English literature study on the side, her family, watching drama shows, reading, classic thriller movies, swimming, working out and playing squash. She also lately found a lot of fun in cooking and loves to cook for others. DISLIKES: Short skirts since she thinks it's way too revealing and a woman should pay more respect to herself, castles, ghost stories, big mansions, fake and real swords, fire, bow and arrows, fast cars. She hates her slipping grades but well, Rita is more important and school can wait. She doesn't like how she gets in trouble a lot (deserved or not) for missing classes to stay with Rita. She doesn't like people who accuse her of being a bitch even though she somehow understands where they're coming from. She doesn't like her small breasts and hates having to walk endlessly. The woods just make her feel uncomfortable as there's just endless trees and bad tracks. She doesn't like having to carry heavy things around as her back doesn't seem to hold it that well. She hates not knowing if Rita will make it or not. FEARS: Fire, explosions, swords, heights, being alone in the dark, her love for her family and friends being used in her disadvantage. She's terribly afraid of Rita dying. BIO: Roz grew up in a regular middle class family. In highschool she didn't have a lot of friends since she was cold and distant, not showing any emotion as her parents taught her she shouldn't cry and that it would make people make fun of her. Her sister has been dangerously sick for three years and is now finally recovered again. This made Roz very skeptical about getting her hopes up for anything and she just rather not talks about personal things at all. She instead is very into other people's troubles and uses it so she doesn't need to be remembered of how tense it was when Rita seemed on the brink of dying. She is always scared of visiting the hospital and finding Rita dead. When she is alone with Rita in the hospital room, she does cry and sometimes misses a few first classes of school as she falls asleep at Rita's bedside and then realizes the next morning she has school to attend and life goes on. Roz found sports as a way to release the stress and neglects her schoolwork a little so she can have her excersise and feel free and without any worries for a while. OTHER: She loves sandwiches with garlic cheese for lunch and her breakfast always contains of either tea or fruit drink with some fruit and yoghurt. GAMEPLAY: Plays to protect her friends and to return home to take care of Rita. She does feel bad for having to kill her classmates but she'd rather have it be someone she's not attached to then someone who is. She definitely doesn't want to die as Rita needs her. She would have a hard time to turn around and kill someone who would run after her, begging her to team up though. She might have a few mercy kills by taking an injured classmate out of their misery.